Un si délicieux pantin
by Nevermind555
Summary: Minos et Albafica s'affrontent dans un combat épique. Mais le Juge reste sur sa faim... jusqu'au dernier acte final. Les pensées de Minos durant ce laps de temps.


**Un si délicieux pantin**

"Tu fus un pantin délicieux, Albafica."

C'était sur ces mots que Minos venait de quitter le corps disloqué du Gold des Poissons, baignant dans la mare de son propre sang empoisonné. Le combat avait été rude... émotionnellement pour Minos, physiquement pour Albafica. Le Juge avait, durant cet affrontement, senti monter en lui toutes sortes de sentiments contradictoires, se bousculant en lui avec la force d'une tornade venimeuse, ravageant tous les fondements ; une formidable poussée d'adrénaline dont il redécouvrait les effets. Baissant les paupières, sous sa lourde frange argentée, il baignait dans les flashs encore présents des multiples regards que lui avaient adressés le Saint des Poissons. La Rose... il venait de goûter à ses épines les plus acérées. Oh, il lui aurait été préférable de mourir de ce poison fulgurant que le Saint savait dispenser autour de lui... au lieu de cela, le voici chargé de souvenirs, corps encore secoué par l'intensité du combat, saveur amère en bouche.

"Tu fus, Albafica."

La formule était aisée. Bien plus que ce qui bataillait à présent dans l'esprit du Juge, retranchant le noir qui y résidait dans des recoins encore inexplorés. Lui, Minos, superbe héritier de l'Etoile Céleste de la Noblesse, était en proie au doute. Non sur sa mission mais sur ce qui, réellement, avait motivé Albafica à se donner jusqu'à la mort. Avec panache.

Oh, il avait trouvé extrêmement jouissif de lui briser les os les uns après les autres, avec une délicatesse peu commune, dans des gestes mesurés, aériens, allant jusqu'à mesurer la densité de tout ce qui composait son adversaire, des os aux jointures, des muscles à la peau.

D'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, ce foutu Poisson l'avait bien cherché... en méprisant ses subalternes, en s'adressant directement à lui et ce à plusieurs reprises. On les aurait cru sur un pied d'égalité !... risible !... un Juge a toujours eu l'avantage sur un Saint, tout Or soit-il. Le sourire de Minos devenait terrible, étirant sa bouche en un rictus malsain, lèvres venant quasiment saluer les oreilles. Oui, Albafica l'avait bien cherché. Il voulait ce combat et Minos le lui avait offert. Après tout, le premier terme adressé par le Juge au Poisson n'avait-il pas été : " _Subarashii_." ? Il était vrai qu'Albafica et son aplomb ainsi que sa technique avaient fait forte impression du lui. Aussi vrai qu'il devait admettre la valeur de ce combattant, Minos avait également relevé les failles qui perçaient à travers les écailles du Poisson doré... parlons donc de sa volonté farouche de vouloir protéger le village au pied du Sanctuaire - la raison lui indifférait totalement !... seule lui importait la faille à exploiter. A force d'avoir sous les yeux, depuis des siècles, l'interminable liste des péchés mortels, le Juge était devenu maître dans l'art de débusquer avec aisance le moindre faux-pli dans le coeur et l'âme, tout comme dans l'armure, de ses adversaires. Ah, que voulez-vous... la déformation déontologique guettait même les plus zélés des Généraux d'Hadès...

Minos passa la langue sur ses lèvres. Oui. Albafica n'avait pas démérité. Pas une seule seconde, il avait pu lire le moindre doute dans les orbites terriblement habités du Poisson.

* * *

A mesure que ses pas l'éloignaient du cadavre de l'Or, l'étreinte qui serrait sa poitrine se raffermissait jusqu'à l'étau. Il stoppa son pas, levant le nez pour inspirer la brise qui avait joué avec eux durant tout cet épique combat. Pourquoi ? pourquoi maintenant, Albafica ? et pourquoi avec ces armes ?...

Un instant, il fut tenté de revenir sur ses pas afin de tourmenter davantage le corps inerte du Poisson, lui infliger un ultime supplice, rompre les os qui avaient échappé au jugement.

L'idée lui parût une ineptie, pourtant réjouissante. N'était-ce pas la seule manière de se défaire de ce souvenir qui, il le savait, avec le temps, deviendrait une _obsession_ ?...

Le poing se serra.

"Maudit sois-tu, Albafica !..."

Le cri venait de résonner en un grognement ; celui d'un Griffon abandonné à ses propres doutes, se débattant avec le poison qui s'insinuait progressivement dans tout son être, le rongeant tel un acide.

Il regrettait à présent d'avoir accepté cette mission... lorsqu'il oeuvrait au Tribunal, ouvrant le registre des innombrables crimes commis par l'humanité entière, nul songe, nulle insinuation n'était capable de venir ternir son esprit. Sa tâche, il l'accomplissait avec zèle, dans un silence qui tenait du religieux aux enfers, prononçant les sentences sans broncher, simple et irrévocable jugement préliminaire qui menait les âmes là où elles devaient se trouver.

Il régnait sur des milliards d'esprits en transit, depuis le haut de son trône, camouflé derrière le pupitre d'où jaillissait sa voix, douce et ferme. De tout temps, il n'y avait eu là aucune rébellion car tous là-bas savaient à quel maître leurs actes les ferait appartenir.

* * *

Le coeur battait à présent à l'intérieur du surplis,faisant pulser un coup de sang des plus dangereux, dispensant une rage qui exigeait soulagement immédiat. Et le village qui se dessinait non loin constituerait certainement un exutoire de choix.

D'un battement d'ailes, Griffon le surplombait, juché sur le plus haut point. Il régnait sur ces larves - entendez par là, les humains les plus bas de l'échelle - comme il trônait en son Tribunal ; en maître absolu, Seigneur de toutes les vies qui pouvaient s'étaler à ses pieds. Voilà sa vie, ce à quoi on l'avait destiné : dominer, supplicier, châtier.

Fouler au pied ce que cherchait à défendre le valeureux Or... plan salvateur ? ou objectif destructeur ?...

Tracer des sillons douloureux au sein même de ce qui tenait à coeur au Gold, écorcher à vif la vie, laisser derrière soi la sinistre désolation, Minos s'en donnait à coeur joie, occultant un bref instant ce qui assaillait coeur et pensées.

Les roses... il en saturait. Il les voyait partout. Elles étaient imprimées sur son iris. Il cligna pour les chasser de son jardin, en vain. Des roses... de la mauvaise herbe !...

A présent, s'attaquer aux faibles lui semblait d'un fade... Les humains cassaient si facilement... c'en était déconcertant de faiblesse.

Il avait goûté à l'excellence en la personne d'Albafica et, croyez-le, on s'habitue rapidement à ce genre de luxe !... Albafica n'avait pas seulement fait un exceptionnel pantin, non, il avait renvoyé à Minos ses propres doutes, mettant en déroute sa troupe personnelle au moyen de fleurs. De fleurs !... empoisonnées certes, mais de fleurs quand même !...

Même l'intervention de Shion manquait de piquant. Il décida d'en finir rapidement, peu enclin à jouer avec le Bélier. Mais voici que le soleil vint régner une seconde fois sur sa journée !...

La rose noire annonça le retour d'un être fait de pourpre et d'or. Albafica !...

Le Juge n'y croyait pas, dut cligner des yeux plusieurs fois avant de s'assurer que sa vision et ses autres sens, notamment son odorat flatté par un retour de parfum, ne lui faisaient pas défaut.

Albafica... et sa superbe... de retour rien que pour lui !... c'en était presque trop d'honneur !...

L'idée de signer avec lui le dernier acte le fit frissonner jusqu'à l'échine.

Plus fort et déterminé que jamais, le Poisson lui faisait face, blessé jusqu'à l'âme et corps sur le seuil de la porte de la mort.

L'idée, complètement déplacée, vint au Juge de l'épargner. Parce qu'il fallait admettre qu'il demeurait, malgré les éléments souillant son enveloppe charnelle, magnifique à ses yeux... que Minos voulait conserver cette superbe marionnette près de lui... _pour toujours_?...

La démesure avec laquelle Albafica livra son tombé de rideau réjouit le Juge au plus haut point malgré ce qui lui paraissait être totalement futile. Albafica n'avait, visiblement, toujours pas assimilé la supériorité les distinguant. Replié et protégé par les ailes de son superbe surplis, le Juge encaissait les attaques du Poisson avec un sourire non dissimulé. Dans cette euphorie de pourpre et d'épines létales, il ne sentit même pas la rose immaculée se ficher en son coeur au sein duquel régnait déjà l'image inaltérable de la beauté du Saint des Poissons.

C'en était terminé. Albafica avait tout donné de lui, s'effondrant après avoir brisé le plus redoutable de tous ses adversaires. Et la dernière colère du Juge n'y changeait rien. Il lui avait appris à enfin distinguer la véritable beauté des roses lorsque leurs pétales s'envolent en poussière vers le ciel.


End file.
